1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heaters and, particularly, to a heater based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Heaters are configured for generating heat and play an important role in our daily life, production and research.
Referring to FIG. 13, a heater, according to a first prior art, is shown. The heater includes a quartz substrate 1; a heating wire 4; two electrodes 5; and two posts 2. The quartz substrate 1 defines a hole array 3, and the heating wire 4 runs through the hole array 3. The posts 2 are used to fix the electrodes 5 on the quartz substrate 1. The two ends of the heating wire 4 are electrically connected to the two electrodes 5. However, the heater includes only one heating element and can only operate in a fully on or off state.
Referring to FIG. 14, another heater 10, according to the prior art, is shown. The heater 10 includes a substrate 11; a plurality of supporters 12 located on the substrate 11; a plurality of heating elements 14, and each heating element 14 is located on the corresponding supporter 12 with an isolative layer 13 located therebetween. The plurality of heating elements 14 are electrically connected to a controller (not shown) via a conductive net 16. Each heating element 14 can be controlled by the controller to work independently. However, the heating elements 14 are relatively heavy because they are usually made of ceramics, conductive glasses or metals which have a relative high density.
What is needed, therefore, is a heater that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present heater, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.